


Haikyuu Confessions: What We Are

by jheyr



Series: Haikyuu Confessions [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Genderbending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyr/pseuds/jheyr
Summary: HAIKYUU CONFESSIONSA confession page for all characters in Haikyuu.A series of letters from anonymous senders. "I may be relaxed and laidback but I know this feeling. I am missing you. " AU. Gender-bender. Random.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OOC, I guess.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!

**We are friends before and still friends now.**

I met you when I decided to take advanced classes for that certain semester. It was during class that I first saw you and we were seatmates then. It was thanks to our prof that likes to have the seating arrangement in alphabetical order that we had a chance to talk. I was not following the instructions that time that's why I talked to you.

"Should I just mark this correct?" I was supposed to be perfect if I just followed the instructions.

But unfortunately, you guilt-tripped me that's why I did not cheat despite how we checked our own paper. You said that our prof is testing our honesty.

You asked me to help you in that subject since I am quite good at it and you hardly understand the lessons. You waited for me in the library with free snacks. I thought that teaching you is not as bad as it seems.

Despite our contradicting personalities, **_we were friends._**

You had a girlfriend for three years that time who is very cheerful and loud (it is the truth) and the two of you just fit each other perfectly. She is obsessed with owls and you are obsessed with cats. I can see that your relationship with her has friendship and respect at the center of it. I, too, have a boyfriend that time although we just started recently unlike your relationship with her.

You share your problems when it comes to your lovelife and I give you advices. We often hang out with each other since you surprisingly got buddy-buddy with my friends.

Most of the time, it was just two of us but I did not paid attention because _**we are friends.**_

One time, it was just me alone in my dorm. There was suddenly a blackout. Sadly, you know me not just as a gamer but as a scaredy-cat. I called my boyfriend but he did not answer my calls. I called my (few) friends but they were all busy. Lastly, I called you. You calmed me and even laughed at me. You even confirmed to yourself that I really am a scaredy-cat. Your voice was uncharacteristic because it was gentle and calming.

That time, my boyfriend and I had several misunderstandings. Those misunderstandings turned into arguments and those arguments led into break-up. Not long after, you and your girlfriend broke-up, too. But unlike my relationship with my ex-boyfriend, both of you broke-up because you fell out of love. The two of you are still friends but I can see from the eyes of the two of you that you really _loved_ each other.

We were both broken-hearted (or was it only me?) but you were not bitter. Your ex-girlfriend had a new love. You were supportive and I know that you are genuinely happy for her. Her new love is her kouhai and is my classmate in a minor subject. He is calm and can really control the hyperactive girl.

A new semester started and you had also someone new. She was tall, blonde, and intelligent. She seems like a challenge for you. Not everyone will fall for your charms and she is one of them. You pursued her relentlessly. No matter how much she avoids you or no matter how antagonistic she is, you just laugh at her and say something witty.

I guess I need to rephrase what I said earlier. Not everyone will fall for your charm _at first glance._ Your new love reciprocated your feeling. All your efforts paid off. You were so happy that you treated me to lunch that time. I was single and you are dating someone. Still, _**we are friends.**_

Our friendship lasted to the point of being bestfriends. I grew comfortable with you and most of the time, you sought my company. You even accompany me to the salon when I re-dyed my hair because the original color, which is black, started showing. We text each other despite how slow I reply. When you moved into a new apartment which is near from my dorm, you made yourself comfortable with the place. You made my dorm an extension of your apartment. Sometimes you just barge in with grocery bags in hand full of snacks and thankfully, apple pie. You even suggested we get a cat since you infected me with your cat fetish.

I was happy because _**we are bestfriends.**_

It came to a time that people thought we are dating since we are seen together most of the time than the one who you are really dating. Your parents even know me more than her. My parents also know about you because most of the time, you are in my dorm when my parents visit. Well, there is no malice because _**we are bestfriends.**_

But there was a time that I did not understand myself. I am usually laid-back and relaxed. We were waiting for your girlfriend that time, I did not know why it bothered me when you just left me without a second thought when you saw her. I mean, I know that she is your girlfriend. But it did not sit right with me when you left me without even a glance or a word.

There was also a time when you told me you couldn't eat lunch with me because you will eat with your girlfriend. I am okay with that so I ate with my friends. I was in the library that time when I received your text that your lunch date got cancelled. I told you that I didn't have my lunch yet despite me just having ate it with the others. You went to the library to fetch me and we ate together. I do not want you to think that I am just forced to be with you so I lied.

You planned another date with her. You even crashed into my dorm just to drag me into helping you plan it. You were so prepared but on the day of the date, your girlfriend cancelled it. She had an appointment with her family. I did not know why I had mixed emotions that time. I am supposed to be sad because your date got cancelled, right? But why am I partly happy about it?

Your girlfriend broke up with you and you just accepted it. You knew that it will never work out in the beginning. You stayed in my dorm to play games and heal yourself. Once again, we are always together like Siamese twins. We knew our schedule and it is not surprising when I find you waiting for me outside my classroom.

As I lay down on my bed one night while playing games, I got distracted because you always kept on appearing on my mind. I paused the game and stared at the ceiling.

"This is bad."

I tried to avoid you. I went home alone without telling you, I did not even ask about our common subjects, or even talked to you. And then your random texts flooded my phone. It was as if you were getting my attention and you sensed that I was avoiding you.

I may be relaxed and laidback but I know this feeling. I am missing you. And this feeling that I have right now is love. I felt this before. The fast and loud beating of my heart, the comfort and security when I am with you, the smile that I have when I see you and the sadness I feel when you are with your ex-girlfriend.

**I love you as more than a bestfriend.**

We are friends for how many years and a lot of things happened. I confessed to you. I normally don't voice out my feelings or thoughts but when it comes to you, I want you to know that I love you. You knew that I had feelings for you even before I confessed or maybe even before I understood that you are more than just a bestfriend to me.

Still here we are, getting stronger, _my friend. **We are still bestfriends.** _ In studying, goofing around, playing games, food trips and everything, we are still together. You are already a graduating student and sometimes you just sleep in my dorm.

But once in a while, I ask myself. Is there something lacking with me for you to not notice me as someone you can romantically be with? You are single and certainly had moved on from your past relationship. You are not courting someone. You do not have someone that interests you. It was just _me and you._ But why are we still like this?

_**We are still bestfriends.** _


End file.
